Angelica calls baby versions of muppets stupid (Elephant012's version)
Summary: Lillie has birth to the Muppet babies at the hospital. Angelica Pickles insults the Muppet Babies by calling them stupid and swearing to them which made them cry. Therefore, Angelica Pickles get grounded for Megaplex years as Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania beat Angelica Pickles up for what she did. Meanwhile, Azura sings her song to the Muppet Babies which caused them to calm down and fall asleep. Cast *Princess as Lillie, Amy, Sakura Haruno, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu and Fuli *Diesel as Buddy Bro and Tiger the Cat *Steven as Wreck-it Ralph and Jin Kazama *Kayla as Ruby, Lana and Ino *Simon as Professor Kukui, Mr. Alan, Basil and Mr. Dike *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Eric as Jake the Kangaroo Mouse and Principal Eric *Joey as James Midorihara, Sonic the Hedgehog, Cody, Parappa the Rapper and Bendy. *Emma as Angelica Pickles, Emerald, Jenny McBride, Woody Woodpecker, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama, Kumakkii Mashiro, Satomi Hiroyuki, Yasuko Minamoto and Jazzi *Dave as Drew Pickles, Kiawe, Boris the Wolf and Justin the Rat *Kate as Charlotte Pickles, Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Salli as Female Japanese Police Officer, Eris and Anna *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Kento Koshiba, Kion, Minerva Mink, Bunga, Kirinta Kusano, Kazuo Matsukata, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi and Senichi Tanaka *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, My Melody, Hinata, Patty Rabbit, Shimajirō Shimano and Foo *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby and Madame Foster *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies *Julie as Judy Hopps, Sapphire, Mallow, Uta Yumeno, Elsa and Moana *Brian as Inuyasha, Sophocles and Torippii Sorano *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Kidaroo as Ono *Young Guy as Ash Ketchum, Hiro Hamada, Jeffrey, Naruto Uzumaki and Olaf *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: Angelica Pickles calls baby versions of Muppets stupid (October 23, 2017) Lillie: ow, my tummy is too big Professor kukui: what's wrong Lillie: my water broke Professor kukui: I'll take you to the hospital Ash ketchum: I'll come with you professor kukui Lana: and me Mallow: me too Sophocles: me three Kiawe: and me as well Professor kukui: okay then (At the hospital) Doctor: the doctor's here Professor kukui: is she going to be alright? Doctor: yes, all she needs to do is push... push... and push Lillie: ow! Hey easy! Doctor: congratulations, they're muppet babies, what would you like to name them? Lillie: they're baby Kermit, baby fozzie, baby gonzo, baby piggy, baby scooter and baby rowlf Ash, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: aww! (Iris, Giffany and Dark Magician Girl arrives) Iris: the baby versions of muppets are cute Giffany: they look so adorable Azura: I agree (sings a magical oooh note) (Ruby, sapphire and emerald arrives) Sapphire: it's a miracle. They were from their show called Jim Henson's muppet babies (Casey kelp, seaberry delight, roll light and nowi arrives) Nowi: they are so cute, they were the same when I was a baby (Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin arrive) Flame Mammoth: Hey, those baby muppets look almost to like young Azura. (Bendy, Alice angel and Boris arrive) Alice Angel: Hello Kermit, Miss Piggy, gonzo, fozzie, scooter and rowlf, welcome to the world (Amy, eris, Cody and jeffrey arrives) Amy: o to the m to the g! The muppets were so cute, I love them! I almost got a heart attack when I saw them! (The Lion Guard arrives) Ono: Welcome to the land of life Muppet Babies! (Angelica, drew and Charlotte arrives) Drew pickles: Angelica, look what we have here Angelica: ugh, these muppet babies are stupid! I wish they die in a explosion, AND SCREW LILLIE, SCREW PROFESSOR KUKUI, SCREW ASH KETCHUM, SCREW LANA, SCREW MALLOW, SCREW SOPHOCLES, SCREW KIAWE, SCREW IRIS, SCREW GIFFANY, SCREW DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, SCREW AZURA, SCREW CASEY KELP, SCREW SEABERRY DELIGHT, SCREW ROLL LIGHT, SCREW NOWI, SCREW RUBY, SAPPHIRE AND EMERALD, SCREW SPARK MANDRILL, SCREW FLAME MAMMOTH, SCREW STORM EAGLE, SCREW STING CHAMELEON, SCREW ARMORED ARMADILLO, SCREW LAUNCH OCTOPUS, SCREW BOOMER KUWANGER, SCREW CHILL PENGUIN, SCREW BENDY, ALICE ANGEL AND BORIS THE WOLF, SCREW AMY, ERIS, CODY AND JEFFREY AKA THE SECOND ALLIANCE AND SCREW THE MUPPET BABIES AND SCREW THE LION GUARD!! (Everyone except Angelica Pickles gets shocked) Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you call the muppet babies stupid! Angelica: I guess this means no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff for me? Drew pickles: Yes, you will also be in big trouble when we all go home! (At home) Drew pickles: Now apologize to the muppet babies Angelica: I am so sorry to you dumb muppet babies (the muppet babies started crying loudly which caused the tropical birds to fly off) Drew Pickles: See, they didn't listen to you, you are grounded grounded grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway. Plus, no dessert for you tonight and starting tomorrow, YankieDude5000 will put in mega dead meat and you'll be sent to Zootopia! Charlotte Pickles: And we will call Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to teach you a lesson, they will be here ASAP after you and I return from the police station! Shimajirō: Yes, Charlotte Pickles? Charlotte Pickles: (On the phone) you are not gonna like this, but Angelica called the babies stupid! Shimajirō: What?! Oh my god, Angelica is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this! Don't worry, my friends and I will come to your house after you and your daughter return from the police station! Bye! Charlotte Pickles: Bye! Pickles hangs up the phone Charlotte Pickles: Angelica, get over here right now! to: A large 3 story Japanese police station Female Japanese Police Officer: Angelica, you're behavior at the hospital today is very abysmal! You have called the Muppet babies stupid, yelling at the girls and the Lion Guard, calling them the Muppet babies bad names and disrespected the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE, KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE AND 200,000 SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 200 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM EVERYTHING BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: The Visitors Punish Angelica/Concussion time for Angelica Drew Pickles: Angelica, you have lots of visitors who want to see you!! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I can't believe you called the muppet babies stupid after your parents called me and my friends on the phone and told us what you did!! Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother and I are very disappointed in you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. Me and Hana will not tolerate your horrid actions at the hospital today!! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Now you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard!! James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. If you scare my 9 year old sister Mimirin and my other siblings her age with a clown mask for no reason, I will call the Japanese police to arrest you and you'll be sent to San Fransokyo, Japanese America. Shame on you for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Nyakkii: It is I, Nyakkii Momoyama! You are worst like Dora, Ratso Catso, Pedro, Edro and Shreeky to disrespecting the Circle of Life! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you bad girl! Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba, calling the muppet babies stupid is very bad for you! Plus, you are not going trick or treating this year because the only thing to do is to scare us with a clown mask! Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for calling the babies stupid! That was very retarded and immature! Kikko Hayashida: It is I, Kikko Hayashida. You will lose your chances to see any Paramount movies when they come out in theaters! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Angelica Pickles, Kikko Hayashida and I called every single store manager in the world to ban you from buying things made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever just like Dora!! Senichi Tanaka: It is I, Senichi Tanaka. Because of what you did, you really pissed off Kion and the Lion Guard and they will severely beat you up!! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. We're extremely pissed off at you for causing a massive and gigantic series of EF5 mega tornadoes, catagory 5 mega hurricanes hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 10 billion Japanese people and 200,000 South Korean people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 1 trillion Japanese people, 900 billion Taiwanese people and 800 billion South Korean people homeless, causing them to permanently move to the United States of America, Canada, Mexico, Western Europe, South America, Australia and New Zealand! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's population of 800,000,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you killed over 200 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 180 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to millions of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their largest overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes to prevent extinction! Rei Kobayashi: Rei Kobayashi here! You are very worse than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Pedro, Edro, Ratso Catso, Shreeky, Steven, Pablo and Tyrone! Even worse, you brought Typhoon Lan to the Pride Lands and it killed 20 Taiwanese people living there! Kento Koshiba: It is I, Kento Koshiba. We are very furious in you for breaking the Circle of Life by insulting Nowi and for making grounded out of me! Now we are going to have to pay $998 quadrillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their gigantic overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to you calling Nowi stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! That will take forever to get all of that money! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let Kento Koshiba come and beat you up! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! Start paying attention to Disney and that is final and if you torment us with the Dora the Explorer theme song to piss me off, I will attack you with my lightsaber! Plus, you are worse than the Galactic Empire!! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki, every time when Tuff Puppy comes, we will change the channel from Nickelodeon to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Don't even think about tickling Kikko Hayashida's feet with feathers or else I will call the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. I'm very pissed off at you for calling the babies stupid! You will be forced to go to the premiere of Coco when it comes out in theaters! Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. Don't even think about beating up Mimirin Midorihara or else, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo! Captain Price: I'm Captain Price from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason with feathers into buying you Ni Hao, Kai-lan DVDs, me and the Special Air Service will attack you! Nikolai: I'm Nikolai from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare trilogy. I'm extremely furious at you for calling the babies stupid! Michael De Santa: I'm Michael De Santa! You are worse than Jimmy De Santa for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! If you dare hire my son to kidnap Shimajirō Shiman and tickle torture him into buying you Bubble Guppies DVDs, me and my wife Amanda will beat you up!! Franklin Clinton: I'm Franklin Clinton. If you pick on Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, Nyakkii will whack you harder with a belt! Trevor Phillips: I'm Trevor Phillips. If you beat up Shimajirō Shimano, I will run you over with my truck!! Huang Lee: I'm Huang Lee, Kermit the frog is way better than you Tommy Vercettii: I'm Tommy Vercettii, I hate you for disrespecting the Circle of Life!! Carl Johnson: I'm Carl Johnson! You are worse than Officer Frank Tenpenny and the Ballas gang!! Niko Bellic: I'm Niko Bellic. You have completely lost your trip to Nickelodeon Universe. Victor Vance: I'm Victor Vance! Start paying attention to Grand Theft Auto and we strongly mean it! Luis Lopez: I'm Luis Lopez, and you are so naughty Bendy: I'm Bendy, no being mean to people! Alice Angel: I'm Alice Angel, I will smash Cynthia with the hammer! Also, if you tickle Nyakkii Momoyama's feet with feathers for no reason, I will send to San Fransokyo, Japanese America! Boris the Wolf: I'm Boris the Wolf. I will call Santa and tell him not to give you any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking and you'll also get Shimajirō DVDs! Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I'm sick and tired of you making fun of us for no reason! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will let my girlfriend Kumakki Mashiro come and severely beat you up extremely hard to the point she'll break all of your bones!!! Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. Start paying attention to Nintendo and that is a strong and capital final! Ruby: I'm Ruby, why should we have to like you? Sapphire: I'm Sapphire, your no fun because you insulted the muppet babies Emerald: I'm Emerald, i am going to tie you with the flower Parappa the Rapper: I'm Parappa the Rapper! I'm gonna outrap you for insulting the baby Muppets with the F word! Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Angelica, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for calling the babies stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life! Shame on you! Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the whole entire world!! Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands at the same time!! No more Paramount and Nickelodeon for you, naughty girl! Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for calling the babies stupid! Daniel Tiger: Daniel Tiger here. I'm very furious at you for calling the babies stupid!! Don't even think about hiring Princess Davidddizor, Moe, Joe, Daviddizor, Tobias James, Dora, Pedro, Edro, Shreeky, Steven, Carrie, Jimmy Five and Smudge to carry out a deadliest 9/11 sized biological terrorist attack on my country to kill hundreds and thousands of innocent European civilians or else, I will call the GIGN to arrest you!! Prince Wednesday: Royal hello, I'm Prince Wednesday. You ruined the celebration and end up setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire!! Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe! O the Owl: I'm O the Owl, during the muppets take Manhattan movie, you called them stupid Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat, never call the muppet babies stupid King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe and we forbid Paramount and Nickelodeon shows and movies and we only allow Disney movies and shows. Angelica Pickles, you have called the muppet babies stupid!! Queen Saturday: Everyone knows calling the muppet babies stupid is very naughty to do that! Kion: I'm Kion. If you disrespect the Circle of Life one more time or hire Kim Jong Un and his agents to carry out a massive and deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack on the Pride Lands to kill millions of innocent Japanese people living there, I will use my Roar of the Elders on you!! Kiara: I'm Kiara. We Pridelanders are very furious at you for setting the Pride Lands on fire! Now it will take centillions of Japanese firefighters, and 800 centillion Taiwanese and South Korean firefighters to extinguish the fires you had started! Zuri: I'm Zuri. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. You are worse than Moe and Joe! Fuli: I'm Fuli, calling the muppet babies stupid is not very nice Beshte: I'm Beshte. For calling the muppet babies stupid, Boris the Wolf will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him not to give you any gifts and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! Bunga: I'm Bunga. You will not watch Nickelodeon shows anymore, if you watch Nickelodeon shows, Kion will use the Roar of the Elders on you! Ono: I'm ono, you are banned from listening to nickelodeon music, if you dare listen, you will be turned into a loftwing Amy: I'm Amy! You suck because the muppets were born, and I love them! Eris: I'm Eris, I am going to fire all the store managers every time you get any Paramount or Nickelodeon DVDs or VHS or video games! Cody: I'm Cody, I will take away all your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to needlepoint! Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey, start paying attention to our video game series and not nickelodeon! Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters!! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I hate you and I hate your videos! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail! You are worse than Dora, Pablo and Tyrone! Tiger the Cat: I'm Tiger the Cat. I agree with Toni. Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. How dare you call the muppet babies stupid! That is very disrespectful to do so! Shame on you! Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby, I agree with my mom! Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride, you are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky! Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH! Shame on you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse! WHAT KIND OF PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON LOVER ARE YOU?!!! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You are really pissing me off with your bad behavior! Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit! We cannot stand you always crying like a big baby!! Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You will like Maple Town and that is final! Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you for misbehaving! Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst Paramount amd Nickelodeon loving girl I have ever seen in my life! Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Angelica! Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! Roobear: I'm Roobear Koala. What I heard from the call was that you insulted the Muppet babies! Laura: I'm Laura Koala! You are worse than Walter and his brothers! Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you dare beat up my girlfriend Laura, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Floppy Rabbit: I'm Floppy Rabbit, I invent things better than you! Mimi Rabbit: I'm Mimi Rabbit, I agree with floppy! Tori: I'm Tori! Donah: I'm Donah! Rai: I'm Rai! Sena: I'm Sena! Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! Luna: I'm Luna Minami! I hate you for calling the Muppet Babies stupid! Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter, if you play any nickelodeon games, then I will destroy them Peanut Otter: I'm Peanut, I hate it when you call the muppet babies stupid! Butter Otter: Me Butter! You horrible! Jelly Otter: I'm Jelly. if you switch our show to a Nickelodeon show, you will be sent to Macie's 2008 parade! YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! You are a bad girl for what you did to the muppet babies!! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! I will never like you because you insulted the muppet babies! If you call Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King, I will beat you up! yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100! You totally lost tickets to see Paramount films. Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. You are very worse than Theory T! NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Me, my wife Carly Shay and my sons Munk and Mambo are so cross at you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Carly Shay: I'm Carly Shay. You are banned from everything by Paramount and Nickelodeon, and if you dare watch Jimmy Neutron, I will beat you up! Munk: I'm Munk. Mambo: And I'm Mambo. You will not get any presents this Christmas and you'll be getting coal in your stocking. Colossal D: I'm the Colossal D. You are very bad YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble, and you are just as bad as the bad contestants of the Total Drama series! Ezekiel: I'm Ezekiel. If you make a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! Lindsey: I'm Lindsey. Don't even think about beating up Ramurin Makiba or else I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest! Bridgette: I'm Bridgette. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! DJ: I'm DJ. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Harold: I'm Harold. Leshawna: and I'm leshawna, we're team victory, and the muppet babies have their tv show from the 1980s and you will be forced to watch their show, their show is not made by paramount and nickelodeon, it is made by Jim Henson Courtney: i'm Courtney. Gwen: i'm Gwen. Heather: i'm Heather. Sierra: i'm Sierra. Cody: And I'm Cody, we're team amazon, if you sing backup for stuck to a pole just like what I did not sing, but Sierra, Courtney, gwen and heather did, we will turn you into a pink herring gull Izzy: I'm izzy Owen: I'm Owen Noah: I'm Noah Alejandro: I'm Alejandro Tyler: and I'm Tyler, we're team Chris is really really really really hot, you will not go to any concerts, and we total drama contestants will not buy you any cds Chris McLean: I'm Chris McLean, Alex Kimble, the total drama contestants and I hated that you called the muppet babies stupid Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. How dare you tried to kill my dog, your Cynthia doll will be smashed once and for all! Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner, I will sing all theme songs for calling the muppet babies stupid Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very bad girl for disrespecting the Circle of Life! Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up! Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about tickle torturing Ramurin Makiba or else you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter I'm disappointed on what you did, start liking us and quit liking Paramount and Nickelodeon! Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano, I will beat you up! Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you tickle torture Casey Kelp with acrylic paint, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger. Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your Paramount stuff will be donated and your Cynthia doll will be burned once and for all! Hinata: I'm Hinata, how dare you kill my Grumpig and Talonflame? Your Cynthia Doll will be burned and beaten once and for all! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! My Melody: I'm My Melody. You are a bad girl like Kuromi and her friends! Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no apparent reason, I will shoot fireballs at you! Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! Wario: i'm Wario, if you dare try to kill me and the warioware characters, me and Mona will barge at you! Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! Kion: Yup. That would be me and my friends! Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% way better than you! Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki for no reason, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kirinta Kusano for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro. You're just bad as the Backyardigans characters! Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video, you are worse than Dark Bowser, Baseball Bro, Rookie and Fire Bro! Princess Scarlet Angel: I'm Scarlet Angel. You're worse than Dora, Pablo and Tyrone and the evil versions of the Save-Ums! Flain: I'm flain from Mixels, I will get the miis from supreme island to sing songs of key 2 radio Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw. Angelica Pickles, you're going to have permanent detention for calling the babies stupid! You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon for bullying Azura. Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike! You are very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! Mr. Alan: I'm Mr. Alan! You are a very bad student of mine like just Theory T, COC* A EGG U R, and Harry Forshew! Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs Stevenson, you are so naughty in the classroom, and you will do math tests every time you're in school! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. I'll put you to dead meat. You are very bad student of mine just like Dark Bowser, Rookie, Cash Bro, Popple and Curve Bro! Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. You have been a bad girl and a bad student that I am going to be having for the 2017 to 2018 school year at GoAnimate Elementary School! Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van! Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than the Babylon Rogues! Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're nothing but a complete savage for calling the babies stupid! Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final! Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie. Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! Young Simba: Young Nala: Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. If you get in dead meat, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, Shimajirō Shimano will call me on the phone and tell me to permanently take you away to Zootopia and I will throw you in jail! Moana: I'm Moana, calling the muppet babies stupid has go to be one of the worst things you had ever done!! Maui: I'm Maui. If you kidnap Nyakkii Momoyama and tickle her feet for no reason with feathers, I will rupture your arteries with my hook!! Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Justin Bieber stuffs and Cynthia dolls once and for all!! Fix-it Felix: Sergeant Calhoun: Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you tickle Mimirin Midorihara's feet with feathers for no reason, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers and you will suffer from frostbite! Anna: I'm Anna. If you tickle torture Sakurako Koinuma for no reason with feathers, I will punch you in the face really hard that you will get a bloody nose! Olaf: I'm Olaf. You are a very bad girl for calling the babies stupid! Don't even think about kidnapping Kikko Hayashida to tickle her feet everytime she and her friends visit Arendelle or else Shimajirō Shimano and Hana Shimano will beat you up! Cinderella: Belle: Snow White: Aladdin: Jasmine: Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to San Fransokyo or worse, Castle Krakenburg!! Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for calling the babies stupid. Joy: Sadness: Anger: Fear: Disgust: Pongo: Perdita: Professor Kukui: I'm Professor Kukui, I am very mad in you for calling the muppet babies stupid, and I am going to tell Ash Ketchum and his friends about your bad behavior, (in kermit the frog's voice) and nobody's ever gonna play with you anymore, nobody's gonna talk to you anymore, (changes to Simon voice) everyone will threaten you and furthermore Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum, I agree with Professor Kukui Lillie: I'm Lillie, you are worse than Gladion and Lusamine Lana: I'm Lana! If you tickle torture Minerva Mink with rainbow feathers, I will get Wishiwashi to bite you! Mallow: I'm Mallow! If you crash my computer, Lurantis will beat you up Sophocles: I'm Sophocles, I will force you to like Festival Plaza many times Kiawe: I'm Kiawe! If you annoy Kikko Hayashida with the Bubble Guppies theme song, I will call Marowak and he will put you on fire! VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT! You are very worse than COC* A EGG U R and Althea Andrea!! Shaggy: I'm Shaggy Fred: I'm Fred Daphne: I'm Daphne Velma: I'm Velma Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is calling the muppet babies stupid a nice thing to do? Heck no! Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will scratch you!! Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more watching any Paramount and Nickelodeon shows ever again! Yakko: Wakko: Dot: Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for calling the muppet babies stupid! Bloo: I'm Bloo, your behavior makes me furious for calling the muppet babies stupid Eduardo: Soy Eduardo, you're so mean Coco: I'm Coco! No calling the muppet babies stupid! Wilt: I'm wilt, for calling the muppets stupid, You'll play wii sports and wii sports resort Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to Foster's and you'll never get them back ever again!! Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of Spongebob. Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the Sailor Scouts will beat you up! Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Linkle's feet with acrylic paint because if you do, Astro Guy and I will beat you up! Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with the Ni Hao, Kai-lan theme song, she and I will beat you up! Chuck: Mandi: Akio Asakura: Ako Asakura here! If you tickle Seaberry Delight's feet for no reason with acrylic paint, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to beat you up! Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary or else I will whack you with a wrench!! Nobu Setoguchi: i'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Minerva Mink: I'm Minerva Mink! Calling the Muppet babies stupid has got to be one of the worst and terrible things you have ever done!!! Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken! If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama. You better not call Kento Koshiba a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will slam you down into the ground! Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world just like Pablo and Tyrone! Forest Law: I'm Forest Law! You will not leave school during detention because if you do, you'll be sent to Zootopia! Lei Wulong: Lei Wulong is here! If you tickle Kumakkii Mashiro's feet for no reason with rainbow feathers, Forest Law and I will beat you up severely! Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. Don't even think about hiring Dora to kidnap Ramurin Makiba and tickle her feet for no reason with rainbow feathers or else, you'll be sent to Hoshido, Valla! Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. You'll be a fan of Viz Media and FUNimation for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! Kagome: I'm kagome, I agree with inuyasha Luffy: I'm Luffy! Calling the Muppet babies stupid is very naughty for you to do that! If you call another baby stupid, I will beat you up severely! Eren: I'm Eren. Start liking Attack on Titan and that is final or else me and the Survey Corps will beat you up! Mikasa: I'm mikasa, your dumb, your stupid, you suck crash lands to the ground Lucina: Sorry I'm Late, I'm Lucina. You will be forced to watch Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar (2014), The Land Before Time series, Rock-A-Doodle, Ice Age series, Kung Fu Panda series, Rio 1 & 2, Sailor Moon series, Digimon: Digital Monsters, and Yu-Gi-Oh instead of Barnyard (2006), Rango, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grown Up, Timmy Turner!, Charlotte's Web, The Wild Thrornberrys movie, The Rugrats Movie, Good Burger, and Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger Chill Penguin: And I'm Chill Penguin and we're the Mavericks. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you bully Azura for no reason by calling her bad names and make prank phone calls. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions. If you ever disrespect the United States of America, president Donald Trump will be extremely pissed off at you and will exile you to Castle Krakenburg Nohr where Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise will kill you. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff including your Nick Jr. stuff will be donated to charity and you'll never get them back ever again! Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to insult the baby versions of muppets. If you insult another child born, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show rather than Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to insult the baby versions of muppets! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You need punishments! Shimajirō: 1st punishment, my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara will change your voice to Kendra! Mimirin: You're on Shimajirō! Midorihara changes Angelica's voice to Kendra. Angelica: (speaking in Kendra voice) No! (X40) My voice is Kendra, I don't want to speak like Noodle, change it back to Emma!! Mimirin: Never, we will not change your voice back! This is what you get for disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! Nyakkii: 2nd punishment, spankings! Momoyama began spanking Angelica and we hear the sound of a person hitting someone with rapid punches. This action is blocked and censored. Angelica: Ow! (X48) Kikko Hayashida: 3rd punishment, I will kick your ass!! Hayashida began giving Angelica Pickles a painful ass kicking. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch! (X50) Sakurako Koinuma: 4th punishment, slappings! Koinuma begins slapping Angelica. This action is censored Angelica: Ouch! (X40) Kumakki Mashiro: 5th punishment, ass beatings! Mashiro begins giving Angelica a very painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Ouch!!! (X48) Kento Koshiba: 6th punishment, I will beat you up with my belt for hacking my GoAnimate4Schools account! Koshiba beats Angelica up with his belt. This action is censored. Angelica: No!! (X40) I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding!!! Asako Kageyama: 7th punishment, whacking you with a stainless steel baseball bat for making dead meat videos out of my friends!! Kageyama whacks Angelica with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X40) Kirinta Kusano: 8th punishment, punches in the face! Kusano begins punching Angelica in the face. This action is censored. Angelica: Wah! (X50) Satomi Hiroyuki: 9th punishment, I'm going to wham you down with a hammer! Hiroyuki begins whamming Angelica down with a hammer. This action is completely censored. Angelica: Ow! (X46) Shimajirō: 10th punishment, Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you up for making a grounded video out of me and my family! Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara severely beat up Angelica. This action is censored. Hana Shimano: 11th punishment, peeing on you! Noodle: Hana, we need to find a different punishment, not peeing. Hana Shimano: Oh, anyways, Custard will play the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with his guitar in your ears until they bleed. Custard, play the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with your guitar in your ears! Custard: On it! plays the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song with his guitar Monta Kimura: 12th punishment, donating all of your stuffs to charity and destroying all of your Justin Bieber stuffs! to: Angelica's room. Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Monta Kimura are packing up Angelica's Pepsi, Indiana Jones, Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tak and the Power of Juju and Chalkzone stuffs to send to London, United Kingdom. The Save-Ums are packing up all the 1990s Nick Jr. stuffs to London, United Kingdom. Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata are destroying all of Angelica's Justin Bieber stuffs. Jazzi: That should take care of it. There! Now all of your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff is completely gone! These packages containing all your Pepsi, Indiana Jones, Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Tak and the Power of Juju, Chalkzone and Nick Jr. stuff will be going to the airport for the flight to London, United Kingdom for the charity shop. Professor Kukui: 13th punishment, we will sing under the Alolan sun, AKA the theme from Pokémon Sun and Moon series! Angelica: No!! Not under the Alolan sun Ash Ketchum: I don't care, now let's begin our theme song, take it Kukui! Professor Kukui: I could get used to this heat on my skin I can feel everyday I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer yeah! Kiawe and Sophocles: Now we're having fun in the sun Lana, Mallow and lillie: the Alolan sun Ash and Professor kukui: week after week It's just like we're on vacation Professor kukui: yeah! Lillie, lana, mallow, kiawe, Sophocles and ash: Our journeys begun friends til the end Number one's our destination Kukui, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, kiawe and ash: under the Alolan sun Pokemon! Angelica: that is the most annoying theme song ever!! Mimirin: And final punishment, I will put a nappy on you! Angelica: No! (X40) Please don't put a nappy on me!! I'm very sorry!! Alice Angel: It doesn't matter. Mimirin put a nappy on Angelica! Mimirin: You're on Alice Angel! Midorihara puts a nappy on Angelica. This action is blocked and censored. Mimirin: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! Flame Mammoth: And I will use fire wave on your underwear to roast them! Spark Mandrill: I will also use Electric Spark to smash the toilet! Shimajirō: Here are the following punishments! There will be no anything made by Paramount or Nickelodeon, no messing around with the other babies like Tommy, no Paramount shows, no Nickelodeon video games, no Nickelodeon store, no Nickelodeon live shows, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Reptar merchandise, no reptar movies, no making fun of me and my friends, no Paramount books, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no paramount hollywood movies, no Cynthia dolls, no Justin Bieber, no timeout with Dora, no Pepsi and no Pedro and Edro! Nyakki Momoyama: There will also be no fast food places that Ratso Catso likes. Kento Koshiba: The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Japanese food and the only things you will drink are water and milk. Angelica: I hate fruits, vegetables, Japanese food, water and milk! Custard: Sorry, these are the only things you will eat and drink from now on! Uta Yumeno: You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody until you die or else Mimirin Midorihara will beat you up! My Melody: I agree with Uta-chan! Professor kukui: you will not watch Any nicktoons shows ever again, if you watch any of them, I will punch you Mimirin: You will be forced to play video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon like Wangan Midnight, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Watch Dogs, Grand Theft Auto, Sleeping Dogs, Tekken, Street Fighter, Virtua Fighter, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Battlefield, Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, The Crew, Mafia, Mafia 2, Mafia 3, Just Cause, Ths Division, Naruto games, Inuyasha games One Piece games, Attack on Titan for Xbox One, Kirby, Metroid, Mario, Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z games!! Kikko Hayashida: You will watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows old and new alike like Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, One Piece, Blue Gender, Dr. Slump, Deadman Wonderland, Attack on Titan, Shiki, Ghost Hunt, Assassination Classroom, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Death Note! Kento Koshiba: You will also watch Yamashibai: Japanese Ghost Stories for the rest of October as well as Coco premiere this November!! Storm Eagle: You will watch Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Fantasia, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi 1 & 2, Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, Song of the South, Fun and Fancy Free, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella trilogy, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians (1961), The Sword in the Stone, Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Star Wars: A New Hope, The Rescuers, Pete's Dragon, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back The Fox and the Hound, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid trilogy, Honey, I Shrunk The Kids, Kiki's Delivery Service, Castle In The Sky, Beauty and the Beast trilogy, Porco Rosso, Honey, I Blew Up The Kid, Aladdin, Hocus Pocus, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Toy Story Trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 101 Dalmatians (1996), Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, Hercules, Mulan, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, A Bug's Life, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tarzan, Dinosaur, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Monsters Inc., Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, Treasure Planet, Finding Nemo, Brother Bear, The Lion King 1½, Home on the Range, The Incredibles, Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Cars trilogy, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Enchanted, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Wall-E, Bolt, Up, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, Monsters University, The Wind Rises, Planes, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Cinderella (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, and Beauty and the Beast (2017)! Spark Mandrill: If that isn't enough, you will also watch Woody Woodpecker, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go To Heaven, Tom Sawyer, The Pebble and the Penguin, and Pretty Cure which are Sarah West's shows and movies. Sting Chameleon: The only Broadway musicals you'll go to are The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Mary Poppins. Sailor Moon: You are to be forced to comfort Shimajirō and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both Broadway and film! If not, we Sailor Scouts will beat you up until you bleed to death! Sailor Mars: Yeah! In fact, Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano cry a lot extremely harder when Mufasa dies! They can flood a whole entire area with their tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland! Sailor Mercury: Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro and Sakurako Koinuma do the same as well. Except, in Tarzan both broadway and film when Tarzan's Parents and Kerchak both die, they cry massive tsunamis of tears out of their eyes to flood the entire area! Mimirin: You will be forced to become a fan of Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody and Pretty Cure! Hana Shimano: Mimirin is right! You will be forced to watch Sailor Moon every morning, afternoon, evening and night everyday nonstop! If not, my brother will beat you up until you bleed to death and rip you apart limb by limb! Jazzi: And you'll be forced to watch baby shows not made by Nick Jr. as well as my show which is The Save-Ums. Along with The Magic School Bus, The Lion Guard, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Happen Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow and Bill Nye the Science Guy. Sarah West: you will receive the frost bite in the cold winter Ino: and you will suffer heat under the sun Marurin Sasaki: Now you will be stretched!! Pickles is soon stretched Angelica: No! (X40) Nyakkii: Good. Now you have been stretched and you won't be in stretched for massive punishment, Now James Midorihara, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara will give you final punishments. James Midorihara: This is very painful warning for calling the baby Muppets stupid and disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands! If you hire Dora and Shreeky to kidnap my 9 year old sister Mimirin and tickle her feet with feathers for no reason, Bowser is going to whack you harder with a belt! Shimajirō: Yes, I also arranged for Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania from King Of The Monsters to beat you up. Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania appear Astro Guy: This is what you will get for calling the muppet babies stupid, prepare for your severe beating! Geon: Prepare for your severe beating! Woo: prepare for your severe beating! Rocky: prepare for your severe beating! Poison ghost: prepare for your severe beating! Beetle mania: prepare for your severe beating! Geon, Woo, Astro guy, Rocky, poison ghost and beetle mania: AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!!! TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign Part 3 Finale: calming the muppet babies down Baby Muppets are crying loudly Professor kukui: calm down muppet babies, don't cry, It's okay, Angelica will never hear from you Lillie: I agree with kukui Ash ketchum: and me Lana: professor kukui is right Mallow: we got something for you Kiawe: Azura has a song for you Azura: me? Professor kukui: yes you Azura: thanks, hello muppet babies, I am azura from fire emblem fates, and I will sing my song for you to sleep Professor kukui: It's okay little ones, time for you to sleep, azura, sing the muppet babies to sleep Azura: okay then (Azura starts singing her song to the muppet babies to help them get to sleep) Azura: (In her game voice) you are the oceans Gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time the path is yours to climb. Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:2017 videos